Without You YunJae Version
by Shin Min Gi
Summary: Annyeong semua, kali ini Min Gi membawa FF My eomma dan My appa. YunJae! kibarbenderaYunJae. :D Cerita ini bertemakan Yaoi BoyxBoy jadi kalo gak suka silahkan minggat sesuka hati kalian. :) tapi kalau maksa tanggung sendiri akibatnya. Happy Reading. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**Without You Part 3 (YunJae)**

Suasana hening menyelimuti sebuah dorm yang sunyi dan sepi. Tak tampak tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalam sana. Dua makhluk penghuni dorm itu tampaknya belum pulang dari aktivitas di luar dorm mereka. Yak, dua makhluk itu adalah dua orang namja yang sangat tampan yang satu bermata tajam bernama Jung Yunho dan yang satunya lagi berwajah nakal seperti anak kecil namun tampan yang bernama Shim Changmin. Mereka berdua adalah anggota dari boyband yang bernama TVXQ atau DBSK. Kesibukan mereka sangatlah padat, terlebih setelah terjadinya perpecahan anggota dengan JYJ. Dimana kini mereka menjalani kehidupan sebagai DBSK hanya berdua. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.00 KST, Krriet! Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dari luar, tampaklah sesosok tubuh namja tinggi dengan wajah iblis kekanakkannya nan tampan yang nampak lelah. Namja itu adalah Shim Changmin. Changmin berjalan tegap menuju sofa yang terdapat diruang tengah. Matanya mengawasi semua ruangan tengah seolah-olah berharap ada seseorang yang menyambutnya di sana.

" Yunho hyung pasti pulang larut lagi. Huh, Jae hyung, Yoochun hyung, Junsu hyung… aku merindukan kalian. Kapan kalian akan disini lagi dan menemani ku menunggu Yunho hyung?" gumamnya sendiri kepada dirinya. Bibirnya tersenyum getir, seakan-akan mengejek ucapanya sendiri.

Drrt…Drrt… Pikirannya teralih saat sesuatu didalam saku mantelnya bergetar. Diraihnya benda mungil itu dan membuka pesan yang terdapat didalamnya.

' Min~ah kau tidur saja duluan. Aku akan pulang pagi sepertinya. Kalau kau lapar makan saja persediaan roti ku yang ada didalam kamar. Jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahat mu arraso!?' selesai membaca pesan singkat dari hyungnya itu Changmin langsung membalasnya.

' Ne hyung. Hyung juga jangan terlalu lelah di luar sana.' Setelah mengirim pesan balasan singkat itu wajah Changmin kembali murung. Tapi di tepisnya rasa sedih yang dirasakannya. Kemudian dilangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar utama dalam dorm itu, yaitu kamar sang uri Leader Jung Yunho. Di bukanya pintu dorm itu secara perlahan. Matanya mengawasi segala hal yang ada dalam dorm itu. Matanya tertuju pada setumpuk harta yang sangat di butuhkannya saat ini. Yup, harta itu adalah persediaan roti sang uri leader tercinta yang sudah direlakan untuk di makan oleh setan besar kesayangannya bernama Shim Changmin. (PLAK!) #abaikan author.

" Yunho hyung memang sangat baik" ucapnya bahagia sambil mulai memakan bungkus demi bungkus roti itu. Setelah kenyang dan rotinya habis, Changmin memutuskan untuk melangkah keluar dari kamar Yunho. Tapi sebelumnya ditatap olehnya sebuah tempat tidur yang terletak disebelah tempat tidur Yunho. Matanya mulai mengeluarkan butiran bening.

" Jae hyung, bahkan saat kau tak disini, Yunho hyung selalu merapikan tempat tidurmu setiap pagi. Seolah-olah kau ada di sini bersama kami." Setelah mengatakan itu Changminpun memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan pergi tidur untuk selama-lamanya. (PLAK!) #abaikan author. Maksudnya untuk pergi tidur malam ini.

Setelah Changmin masuk ke alam mimpinya malam menjadi sangat larut. Namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran orang lain didalam dorm itu sampai pukul menunjukkan angka 03.45 KST. Krriet! Lagi terdengar bunyi pintu depan yang terbuka. Namun kali ini yang menampakkan sosoknya adalah namja tampan bermata rubah yang sangat tampan bernama Jung Yunho.

" Aku pulang…" ucapnya sambil melepas mantel yang dikenakannya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban dari siapapun dari dalam dorm itu.

" Aish, paboya kau Jung Yunho. Boo Jae mu sudah tidak di sini eoh. Lagi pula Changmin pasti sudah tertidur lelap. Junsu dan Yoochun juga pasti sudah tertidur lelap bersam Boo Jae mu di dorm mereka yang baru." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum yang Nampak dipaksakan. Setelah itu dilangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Ditaruhnya barang-barang yang dibawanya di sofa itu. Kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengambil air di dapur dan duduk di bangku meja makan.

" Aku lelah Boo…" bisiknya lirih sambil memainkan gelas ditanganya.

" Kau tau, aku sangat benci waktu seperti ini." Gumamnya lagi sambil meneguk segelas air itu. Kemudian disenderkannya tubuh kekarnya itu ke arah meja makan. Mata tajamnya kini mulai terpejam seolah-olah ingin meminta untuk beristirahat.

" Yunnie, kau sudah pulang? Bagaimana apa hari ini berjalan lancar?" terdengar suara ditelinga Yunho, yang membuat namja itu tersenyum dengan posisi yang masih tetap seperti itu dan mata yang terpejam.

" Ne, hmmm… hari ini semuanya berjalan lancar." Jawab Yunho menanggapi pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh suara tadi.

" Tapi kenapa kau tampak begitu lelah eoh?" Tanya suara itu lagi.

" Aku lelah karena harus megurus semua itu sendirian sekarang." Jawab Yunho dengan masih tetap dengan posisi seperti itu.

" Kau ini dasar. Bukankah dari dulu kau memang sudah mengurus semua itu sendirian? Aku, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin kan hanya bisa menyemangati mu dan menunggu kepulangan mu saja di dorm." Kata suara itu lagi. Mendengar kalimat itu senyum tulus pun mulai terukir lagi diwajah Yunho.

" Kau tau boo, justru karena ada kau dan mereka yang selalu menungggu kepulangan ku dan memberikan semangat untukku adalah kekuatan terbesar yang aku miliki." Jawab Yunho lagi dan masih tetap dengan posisi seperti itu.

" Mian, sekarang aku tidak bisa melakukan itu lagi." Ujar suara itu lagi dengan nada yang mulai bergetar.

" Tapi bisakah kau menunggu kami Yunnie. Aku, Yoochun dan Junsu masih butuh waktu lagi untuk bisa membawa kau dan Changmin bersama kami."

" Ne, aku mengerti chagiya." Jawab Yunho sambil tersenyum.

" Gomawo kau mau bersabar Yunnie… kau memang namjachingu yang baik. Dan appa yang sangat sempurna untuk Junsu dan Changmin. Dan juga sosok mertua untuk Yoochun." Ujar suara itu lagi sambil terkekeh saat mengucapkan kata appa.

" Dan kau juga sosok eomma yang baik Kim Jaejoong." Goda Yunho kepada suara itu.

" Yak! Jangan menggodaku seperti itu Yunnie." Kata suara itu lagi dengan sangat imut.

" Lagi pula kalau aku itu eomma, harusnya kau memanggil ku Jung Jaejoong eoh." Tambah suara itu lagi dengan nada yang malu-malu. Mendengar itu Yunho malah tersenyum senang dan bahagia.

" Ne, aku lupa. Harusnya kan aku memanggil mu Jung Jaejoong. Ahahahaha." Jawab yunho sambil tertawa lebar. Namun tak didengarnya lagi suara jawaban dari Boo Jaenya. Perlahan-lahan di bukanya kedua mata rubahnya itu. Tatapanya penuh dengan kesenduan. Sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu memang tidak berada di sampingnya sekarang ini.

" Boo, bahkan aku masih bisa berkomunikasi dengan bayangan mu yang masih tertinggal di dorm ini eoh." Gumamnya lirih. Tanpa disadarinya butiran bening dari kedua ujung matanya mulai jatuh menetes dan membasahi pipinya.

" Hyung?" Yunho mengalihkan pandanganya kearah pintu masuk dapur, di sana dia melihat Changmin yang sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata yang telah basah.

" Mian Min~ah, aku mengganggu tidur mu rupanya." Kata Yunho dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar karena menahan tangisnya.

" Andwe Hyung…" Jawab Changmin menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Matanya terus saja menatapi hyung satu-satunya yang tersisa itu dengan pandangan iba.

" Hyung. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidur, kau kelihatan sangat lelah." Lanjut Changmin kepada Yunho.

" Nde Min~ah. Kau juga lebih baik sekarang pergi tidur kembali." Perintah Yunho kepada Changmin. Kemudian Yunho memutuskan untuk berdiri dari posisi awalnya. Namun saat Yunho mulai melangkah kearah Changmin tiba-tiba tubuh Yunho tersungkur menghampiri Changmin. Dan tubuh kekar itu tak bergerak sama sekali.

" HYUNG!" Teriak Changmin dengan panik.

###

" Yunho hyung kau lama sekali. Kalau appa lama. Nanti eomma marah loh!" teriak namja dengan suara khas lumba-lumbanya kepada Yunho sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya. Melihat itu senyuman indah terukir di wajah tampan Yunho.

" Mian Junsu~ah…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

" Heyyoo, chagiya. Kau tidak boleh meneriaki appa seperti itu eoh. Bisa-bisa nanti kau kena hukuman dari eomma cantik kita." Terdengar suara serak khas dari seorang namja berwajah Casanova yang muncul dari belakang tubuh Junsu.

" Hyya, aku kan tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Jawab Junsu dengan sangat panik. Melihat itu, namja bersuara serak itu tertawa dengan sangat manis nan tampan yang ngebuat author kejang-kejang! (PLAK!) #abaikan author.

" Jangan terus-terusan menggoda Junsu, Yoochun~ah!" teriak namja lain dengan wajah yang sangat cantik. Melihat kehadiran namja itu, senyuman yang sangat tulus muncul di wajah Yunho. Namja cantik itu menatap wajah Yunho dengan seksama, senyuman indah juga terukir di wajahnya.

" Ayo Junsu~ah, kita pergi dari sini. Jangan mengganggu eomma dan appa." Ajak Yoochun kepada Junsu dan berlalu pergi dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi. Yunho dan namja cantik itu seolah-olah tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

" Aku merindukan mu Boo." Kata Yunho dengan senyuman miris diwajahnya.

" Ne, aku juga Yunnie." Jawab namja yang ternyata Jaejoong itu.

" Bisakah kau datang lebih cepat?" Tanya Yunho langsung kepada Jaejoong.

" Mian, Yunnie. Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." Jawab Jaejoong sambil menudukkan kepalanya. Badannya mulai bergetar.

" Ne, aku mengerti." Jawab Yunho cepat, berharap jawabanya itu bisa menenangkan sang namja chingu tercintanya. Mendengar jawaban Yunho Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan tersenyum kearah Yunho.

" Gomawo Yunnie." Jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis.

" Hmm, Yunnie, kau harus menjaga kesehatan mu eoh! Kalau kau sakit aku, Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin pasti akan sangat sedih. Terlebih lagi Changmin. Dia pasti sangat bingung dan takut. Kasian anak itu. Yang dia punya sekarang hanya appanya yang sedikit rapuh didalamnya." Lanjut Jaejoong panjang lebar. Mendengar itu Yunho terkekeh pelan.

" Dasar kau ini, jangan khawatirkan Changmin. Aku pasti akan selalu menjaganya." Jawab Yunho dengan sangat lembut sambil mengelus kepala jaejoong dengan penuh sayang.

" Aku jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan mu Yunnie." Jawab Jaejoong lirih sambil memeluk Yunho dengan sangat erat. Yunho yang senang dengan tingkah Jaejoong membalas pelukan sang kekasih dengan penuh sayang, memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengalirkan semua perasaan rindunya.

" Hyung, hyung, hyung… ku mohon bangunlah…" Samar-samar terdengar suara melengking namja yang sangat Yunho dan Jaejoong kenal. Keduanya melepaskan pelukan mereka dan saling memandang.

" Bangunlah Yunnie." Kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Yunhoo mengangguk dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

" Hyuung… Hyuung… Kau bangun Hyung… Kau Bangun!" Teriak Changmin dengan penuh semangat ketika melihat Yunho membuka kedua mata rubahnya itu. Diambilkannya segelas air untuk sang leader itu. Yunho mengambil air itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Kemudian matanya melihat sekeliling.

" Kenapa aku bisa dikamar Min~ah? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yunho bingung.

" Hyung dari dini hari tadi pingsan, suhu badan hyung juga sangat tinggi. Aku sangat takut." Jawab Changmin sendu.

" Memang sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Yunho lagi.

" Jam 21.00 hyung. Kau tertidur sangat lama." Jawab Changmin sambil sedikit tersenyum.

" Mian merepotkan mu." Kata Yunho sambil balik tersenyum.

" Hmm, sebenarnya hyung tidak merepotkan ku kok. Saat hyung pingsan aku sangat panik. Tanpa sadar aku malah menelepon Jae eomma dan YooSu hyung. Mereka bahkan datang ke dorm masih dengan menggunakan piyama tidur mereka. Ahaha… mereka sangat lucu hyung. Kemudian Jae hyung lah yang merawat hyung seharian. Yoochun hyung, Junsu hyung dan aku hanya membantu sedikit dan kami malah asyik mengobrol di ruang tengah." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar.

" Mereka ada di sini tadi?" Tanya Yunho tak percaya.

" Ne hyung. Bahkan Jae hyung sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan mu walau hanya sedetik." Jawab Changmin dengan sangat ceria. Mendengar itu Yunho sangat bahagia. Sehingga wajahnya terus saja tersenyum.

" Tapi sekarang Jae hyung, Yoochun hyung, dan Junsu hyung sudah pulang hyung. Mereka takut bila terlihat oleh pihak SM. Maka dari itu mereka sangat terburu-buru, Jae hyung saja terlihat sangat tidak rela saat akan pulang tadi." Jelas Changmin lagi dengan sedikit murung.

" Ne, aku mengerti Min~ah. Keselamatan merekalah yang terpenting untuk kita. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Yunho berusaha menghibur dongsaengnya yang paling kecil itu.

" Ne hyung." Jawab Changmin kembali tersenyum.

" Hyung… aku ingin keluar sebentar yya, apakah boleh?" Tanya Changmin kepada Yunho.

" Kau ingin kemana Min~ah?" Tanya Yunho balik kepada Changmin.

" Hehehe, aku lapar hyung. Masakan Jae eomma tadi sepertinya sudah hilang di perut ku." Jawab Changmin terus terang. Mendengar jawaban Changmin Yunho tertawa lebar dan mengangguk memberikan izin kepada anaknya dan Jaejoong itu.

" Gomawo hyung!" Kata Changmin ceria sambil berlalu keluar dari kamar itu. Melihat tingkah Changmin Yunho hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

" Dasar anak itu, kalau sudah makanan lupa akan segalanya." Gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian matanya melihat kesebuah ranjang kosong yang dulu digunakan oleh Boo JaeNYA.

" Aku akan terus menunggu mu di sini Boo. Sampai kau, Yoochun dan Junsu datang menjemput ku dan Changmin keluar dari sini." Bisiknya sambil tersenyum tulus.

~END~

Huee mian Min gi menciptakan FF YunJae ini. ini ff terinspirasi atas kegalauan Min Gi tentang appa dan eomma. hiks, maaf ya kalau kesannya OOC bgt. Min Gi sangat menantikan kembalinya eomma dan appa, Yoochun dan Junsu bersama Changmin kembali bersama-sama. hiks. :'(

okee Min Gi gak mau banyak omong lagi terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca ff Min Gi. ^^

Untuk PKKMB mungkin chap selanjutnya hari Jumat/sabtu/minggu Min Gi baru bisa lanjutkan. terimakasih yang sudah membaca, memberi semangat dan mengomentari semua FF Min Gi.


End file.
